


Test day

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Celebration sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: the test at Portimão allows Dani and Miguel to celebrate the Portuguese first win in MotoGP
Relationships: Dani Pedrosa/Miguel Oliveira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Test day

It's the eve of testing in Portimão and Miguel is very excited, excited to get out on track and ride it with a MotoGP bike for the first time. It's great to have it on the calendar and he already can't wait for the race and to hear what the other riders think of it. It's just past eight and he is waiting for Dani, ever since Corona started and things were cancelled he hardly saw him, the last time was after his win, KTM had invited a limited number of people to celebrate in the factory in Austria but since that was Miguel's first win, everyone wanted to talk to him so he didn't get the time to be alone with his boyfriend.

But there is time now and when there sounds a knock on the door, Miguel smiles while he hurries to open it, revealing Dani, still in KTM gear and Miguel's eyes move over him slowly before they look up at mocca.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Miguel steps aside to let him in, looking into the hallway and glad there is no one there, closing the door again and turning to face Dani, the Spaniard smiles and makes a come hither movement with his finger.

"Get your ass over here handsome."

Miguel doesn't need to be told twice, quickly making his way over, Dani cupping his cheek and pulling the Portuguese in a deep kiss. Both sigh longingly, Dani sweeping his tongue over Miguel's lip and the Tech3 rider opens up, welcoming Dani's tongue.

"I've missed you." Miguel whispers.

"I've missed you too," Dani answers between kisses," we didn't even have time to celebrate your first win properly."

"We have time now," Miguel says, raising his eyebrows.

"Let's move then."

Miguels takes Dani to the bedroom, turning to him and kissing him again, hands moving to push his shirt up and over his head. Kisses move to skin, neck, collarbone, nipples, where he takes his time for, dragging the tongue over them and tugging them with his teeth. Dropping to his knees and popping the button of his jeans, Dani cards his fingers through dark locks, having Miguel look up at him before pushing his jeans down his legs. Dani frees himself of his sneakers so he can step out of it and Miguel moves his eyes lower, seeing the outline of a very hard cock. Smiling he traces it with his fingers and he chuckles when it responds to his touch, feeling it twitch.

"Missed that too." he murmurs.

Pulling his boxers down, Miguel takes him in, twirling his tongue around the tip, feeling Dani's fingers tighten in his hairs while he slowly moves down, hand coming up to play with his balls, weighing them in his hands. Dani moans, head falling back and shuddering when Miguel's tongue traces the vein on the underside and it drags through the slit before he sucks.

"Enough..." Dani moans.

Pulling him up, Dani starts to undress Miguel and when he is naked, he pushes him on the bed. Miguel moves up further and watches Dani, leaning on his elbows, watching how he crawls up on the bed and moves between his legs. Littering kisses over tanned skin, his tongue traces over one of his balls, sucking it inside and dragging his tongue over the rough skin.

"Fuck..."

Miguel moans and falls back, hands fisting the sheets and head pushed back into the pillow, Dani repeats the process with the other ball before he moves to his cock, hard and leaking and he licks the pre-cum off, tasting Miguel and he moans. Taking him in completely, he sucks hard, Miguel arching his hips off the bed having Dani taking his hips to steady him. Fingers slip in his hear and he is being pulled up.

"Enough....," Miguel smiles, handing Dani a tube of lube," just fuck me already."

"Impatient?"

"Very and I will beg if I have too."

Dani smiles, taking the lube and his time to work Miguel open, using first one then two and eventually three fingers and when he is done, he lies on his side, having Miguel straddle him. Taking his cock in hand, the Portuguese sinks down slowly until has taken him in completely, both groaning at the feeling. Rocking back and forth, Dani's hands grip Miguel's hips, fingertips sure to leave prints, the KTM test rider rocking up.

"Not going to last long." Miguel groans.

Dani shakes his head, it's been too long to drag this out, rocking up harder and while Miguel moves faster too, both riders already feeling their climax approaching. Dani's eyes move down over a tanned skin, layer of sweat covering it and falling on Miguel's hard cock that bops up and down with the movements. Reaching out and smearing the pre-cum away, Miguel moans, breath hitching and falling forward, hands next to Dani's head and leaning in to seal his lips with the Spaniard in a deep kiss. Swallowing the other's moans when they cum, Miguel's body jerking while Dani keeps rocking up but in short jerks now.

"Damn...." Dani moans.

Miguel smiles, littering skin he can reach with kisses making Dani giggle and he rolls them on their sides, Dani slipping out and having both moan. Miguel reaches out, hand cupping Dani's cheek and thumb rubbing his cheekbone while he looks at him.

"You look good," Miguel says and it makes Dani smile.

"It's called a post-orgasmic glow." the Spaniard answers.

"No, that's not what I mean, when you came in I already noticed how good you look, healthy and happy and just, enjoying life to the fullest."

"I am, I'm very happy."

"Good, you deserve it." Miguel smiles.

"You must be proud, having a GP in Portugal, your home GP."

"Very, I'm so excited to race there in November, what did you think." Miguel asks eagerly.

"It's a crazy circuit, I did many laps but's it's a real rollercoaster, I like it, I'm sure the race will be amazing."

"I hope so."


End file.
